


A Relentless Pursuit

by slyreader



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-20 13:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16138409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyreader/pseuds/slyreader
Summary: Keeping a secret identity secret is normally hard enough but when you're as beautiful as Minako Aino you're bound to have all kinds of creeps and weirdo stalking your every move. Now there's a cop hot on her trail and she'll have to be quick on her feet if she's to keep her identity on the DL. Just what is a gorgeous super-heroine to do?





	1. The Hunt Begins

Blue eyes, mostly hidden under a voluminous sunhat, peeked out from behind the Crown Parlor and scanned the surroundings. An elderly man was helping his wife to stand across the street while a group of school kids were playing on their phones and comparing videos they’d taken of the battle to her left. Everyone else had scattered at the first sign of trouble. Coast clear, Minako exited the alley way, slipping out her iPhone, and pulled up her game of Sailor Moon Drops that she’d put on hold upon spotting the youma. Didn’t the bad guys know she had better things to do?  
“Good afternoon miss.”  
Minako switched a ruby around with a sapphire and watched the jewel morph into a prism. Excellent. She only had few more moves, so she’d have to make this one count.  
“Miss?”  
She swapped a few stripes and watched them explode only to be replaced with a row of bubblegum pink hearts as they dropped next to her prism, a matching heart one swipe away. Finally! She made the match and watched with gleeful eyes as it formed another prism beside her first. After several days she was finally going to clear this cursed round!  
“Miss?”  
Her thumb moved to make the final swipe when a long tanned finger reached out and beat her to it, swapping an emerald with another ruby to make a simple match of three. The pieces fell down and her turns dropped to zero. A tiny Tuxedo Mask appeared asking her if she wanted to play again.  
Minako blinked.  
Nope, the little Tuxedo Mask was still there, mocking her, still telling her she had lost. All her hard work for nought.  
Her shoulders began to shake.  
…  
Keisuke waited patiently for the pretty blonde to look up, hand resting on his badge so he could flash it when she finally bothered to acknowledge his presence.  
“What. The. Fuck.”  
He smirked, unable to stop himself and asked, “Do I have your attention now?”  
Raging baby blue eyes snapped in his direction and he only had a second to feel alarm before those eyes twisted in anguish and all the rage became a maelstrom of tears.  
“My game!” She gasped, chest rising and falling rapidly, “Do you know how long I’ve been trying to beat that?” she demanded amidst sniffles, a single well manicured finger coming up to prod him in the chest. “Well do you?” Her bottom lip quivered and tears began streaming down her face. “All my efforts, wasted! All because you had to go and be a bully!”  
“Wait, no,” Keisuke panicked and raised his hands, “that’s not what I—”  
“Hey leave the lady alone!” yelled a nearby man. Keisuke turned to find the source of this interruption and noted with frustration that the man’s shout had caught the attention of some passersby who, taking note of the situation, began to gather in a small semicircle around them. What was worse, a few of them had even decided to pull out their phones and begin recording.  
“Don’t the police have anything better to do?” yelled the man again. The man, of average height and build, turned to his buddy and made a face while gesturing in Keisuke’s direction. The friend snickered while a few members of the crowd nodded their heads in agreement.  
This was not going well.  
“I have a legitimate reason,” Keisuke began before another witness cut him off.  
“And what reason could that be? Harassing an innocent girl like that! You should be ashamed of yourself!”  
Keisuke pinched the bridge of his nose, aware that he was losing his patience, and growled, “Enough!” The look he shot at them had them all taking a step or two back. “If you all don’t cease and desist right now, I’ll have you arrested for obstruction of justice.” He raised a silver brow questioningly, “Do you want to go to jail?”  
The crowd grumbled at the threat and a few took off but the ones who remained grew quiet enough for him to work. Satisfied, Keisuke turned to address the girl again but she was no longer there. He frowned, pulled out a miniature notepad and pen and scribbled the date and location down before slipping both pen and paper back into his vest pocket. Ignoring the crowd he then moved into the alleyway he had seen her depart from.  
A quick inspection turned up nothing of note except for a curious oval shaped discoloration against the Crown’s exterior brick wall roughly six feet tall. He couldn’t tell if the bricks had been exposed to some sort of radiation or chemical but he took a quick swab from the center and then slipped the evidence into a small plastic bag. That done, he did a quick double check of the area and, once again finding nothing, turned to leave but then paused and turned back to the odd discoloration. Ignoring protocol, Keisuke tugged a single glove off and then pressed his bare palm against the brick wall. It was warm, as if the sun’s rays had been hitting it all day. Not unusual...except it was barely midmorning and the sun had only just come out within the last ten minutes or so.  
Keisuke once again took out his pen and notepad, jotted the small detail and then pocketed it after he had finished. Pleased, he exited the alleyway, hot on the trail of one Aino Minako.


	2. To Catch A Minako

Minako had gotten several blocks away when she paused and pulled out the small moon shaped compact from her Sailor V days. Pursing her lips, she pretended to check her makeup while really appraising the commotion she’d left behind. The jerk cop was still there, glaring at innocent civilians, and hadn’t noticed her disappearance yet. Good. It served him right for screwing up her game. Too bad he was so hot, it was such a waste of good looks to be stuck with such a nasty personality. She shrugged to herself and then, seeing no signs of the devil hunk heading her way, winked at her reflection before stashing the compact away. 

“I saw that,” Artemis frowned, choosing that moment to make his appearance along a brick wall, and glanced in the cop’s direction while Minako merely rolled her eyes. 

“It was nothing I couldn’t handle.”

He hopped onto her shoulder and wrapped his tail around her neck. 

“I still think you should be careful. What if he discovered your identity? As leader of the Senshi it is paramount that—”

“Yeah, yeah, I get it,” Minako interrupted, giving him a quick scratch under his chin. Artemis could go on for ages if allowed. “He probably just wanted an autograph.”

“If you say so,” Artemis grumbled. 

“I do! Now, where was I going?” she tapped her lips twice and pouted, “Oh right. School.”

“Now, Minako…”

“I knoooow…” 

They continued bickering down the street and Minako soon turned her mind to other things, not giving the officer another thought. Why would she? It wasn’t like she’d ever see him again.  
...

Keisuke Koizumi stared at his computer screen, looking over the search results with a growing weariness. She had no current home address and no permanent work location. Although the latter was not unusual for someone in her line of work, he had assumed she was signed to an agency. It seemed, however, that whoever managed her schedule was privately outsourced leaving him to depend on the only address he could find, the university she attended. Except there was no way to guarantee she would be there given her work schedule. 

Keisuke sighed and leaned back in his chair. How was it possible for one girl to be so hard to track down? 

“Koizumi!”

Keisuke’s boss, Commissioner Goto, a large booming type of man with a square jaw and a thick neck, leaned on the pillar adjacent to Keisuke’s desk and gave him a hard nod and an even gruffer “morning,” waiting for Keisuke to answer in kind before raising an eyebrow expectantly once superficial pleasantries were out of the way.

“As you know,” Keisuke began, rising to stand out of habit, while opening the two inch thick file on his desk, “footage of youma attacks are nonexistent. The cameras always encounter some sort of interference, most likely some form of radiation from the youma, starting slightly before and only ending after an attack. However,” he pulled out a small pile of images, “after reviewing hours of footage I noticed this woman in the immediate vicinity on several occasions, acting suspiciously. I have reason to believe she may be the cause of the recent youma epidemic.” 

Commissioner Goto examined the pictures with a critical eye, thumbing through a few of the better quality ones. 

“Does your mystery woman have a name?”

“Aino Minako.”

“Aino Mi—” Goto’s eyes widened and narrowed just as quickly, “Hold on. You’re trying to tell me you think Japan’s rising star is the cause of the recent youma epidemic.”

Keisuke nodded, “that’s right.”

“She couldn’t have been more than a child when the last wave hit. What makes you think she’s responsible now?”

“Merely that out of over nine million people living in Tokyo, she’s the only one that appears so frequently at the site of youma attacks.”

“Oh is that right?” Goto growled, arms over chest. “You and I both know that the attacks tend to be centralized in the Minato ward. It’s not unusual then, that someone of her background can be found nearby after an attack.”

“Perhaps but I’d like your permission to carry out surveillance on Aino-san nonetheless.”

“Denied,” Goto tossed the pictures on top of the file. “And I don’t want to hear of this nonsense again. Find me some real evidence to go off of.”

Keisuke watched his boss stalk off with a neutral face, refusing to show a hint of his growing frustration, before turning back to the case file on his desk with determination. Despite what the Commissioner thought, Aino-san was a priority suspect in his book and he wasn’t about to let her get away. He traded his suit jacket for his leather one and strolled out the door. It seemed he’d be getting acquainted with the university for the next few days.  
...

Minako quickly typed the homework assignment into her phone’s planner, with a reminder to do the reading while on set Friday, before turning to Hiro and returning his notes that he’d let her copy.

“Thanks Hiro!” She grinned, placing a hand on his arm affectionately and causing him to blush. “You’re a real lifesaver!”

“I-It’s no trouble.” Hiro stammered, “You’re so busy after all, it’s a miracle you still manage to attend class.”

“Oh well, parents, am I right?” Or in her case, Artemis. “Always nagging you to get an education!”

“R-right!” he swallowed and then rubbed the back of his neck roughly, “Hey, Aino-sa—”

“Oh my GOD!”

Minako and Hiro spun around, the former into a defensive pose, only to find their classmates all clamoring around the windows and making a giant fuss over something—or more accurately, someone—down below. 

“He’s sooooo dreamy!” sighed Sakura.

“Don’t you mean gorgeous?” said Miki as she fanned herself off.

Narumi nudged Sakura.

“I bet he works out six hours a day!”

Takashi, the leader of the classroom’s boys, just tsked. 

“He’s not that great. I could take him easy.”

“Oh whaaatever, Takashi.”

“You know I could!”

Minako relaxed her stance as she watched her classmates squabble, relieved they were just worked up over a hot guy instead of another one of the increasingly frequent youma attacks. Two in one day would have been too much. She giggled at her overreaction and moved to turn back toward Hiro. 

Wait. 

She paused mid-turn and twirled back towards the commotion.

Hot guy?

She hopped over a desk and then stood on another so she could see over the crowd, eyes zeroing in on the tall, dark figure by the school gate only to freeze when she recognized the familiar face. It was that wretched cop! 

The bell chose that moment to ring and all the girls began rushing to gather their things so they could be the first to talk to the hottie below. Minako, however, could see that the officer had heard the bell as well and watched him walk sedately across the courtyard to the lone oak tree where he could remain somewhat out of sight.

“So he thinks he can get the jump on me, eh?”

“Aino-san?”

Minako jumped, having forgotten about Hiro, and twirled around, sliding gracefully off the desk as she did so. “Sorry Hiro! I just remembered I have a photoshoot in an hour!” She grabbed her things in a single scoop and ran for the door. “Gotta go, bye!”

She made a quick pit stop at her locker to switch out the things she needed and then booked it for the back entrance of the private campus where she knew the cop wouldn’t think to look because the gates were usually locked. Sure enough, when she turned the corner, she could see the old chains looped twice around the iron bars indicating it was securely locked, normally a cause for concern, but that had never been her goal. Instead she bypassed it and ran to where the south wall met the east, jumping back and forth between the two and easily reaching the top of the stone wall, before somersaulting the rest of the way and making a perfect landing on the ground. Her hair was only slightly mussed. 

Minako took a moment to smooth back her hair and adjusted the strap of her designer purse before strolling away.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! I'm new to A03 but not so new to the fanfic life. In any case, I hope you enjoyed this bit so far! Let me know what you think! Or don't. No pressure. Just do you.


End file.
